Stone heart
by Sanone
Summary: "How can a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine"
1. Hatred

_A/N: Hey Guys! This is a story in an AU of mine where William Afton was a different person, who came before Eggs. The Robots managed to get out (After scooping him.), but he began decaying, and in the end they came back to Circus Baby's. Then Eggs came along and began to be the night mechanic. He managed to convince the animatronics that he was a friend, and they kept him around, bot scooping him._

 _When this story takes place Eggs is away in Italy studying mechanics for a month at a conference type thing. They hired a new night guard, and the animatronics couldn't control themselves and in the end, they were going to scoop him._

 _Baby's eyes filled with tears. Ennard noticed what was about to happen and jumped, trying to get in front. Just as it happened, a wire of his was snapped by the scooper, but he was too late. Baby was scooped. The night guard panicked and ran off. Out of the building._

 _They didn't hire another one, but managed to fix Baby…again. Using the day mechanic. Enard was so sorry. When the others found out, they were angry…sort of. You see, they had all agreed they would scoop the next night mechanic, and Ballora had known Baby would resist, so she'd tried to keep Baby away from the scooping room as much as possible. But it was all for nothing._

 _They got so angry they took it out on Ennard while Baby was away getting fixed. They absolutely hated him. He couldn't understand how people could turn from caring and understanding to Hating and Bullying in the blink of an eye._

 _He also didn't understand how they managed to be so mean to him, but so kind to everyone else. To make it worse, the company was never going to finish him, and he knew that know…. After the company had taken down the posters of him, began to use him to repair Baby (Which he seemed, strangely, to be okay with at the time.), and then they began trying to disassemble them._

 _But they were too late, Ennard was always one step ahead of them. He only wanted to apologise to Baby. That's the whole reason he 'lived' on as an animatronic, the whole reason._

(Ennard's POV)

I awoke breathing fast, the wires in my head pounding, and my power source-or 'heart'-was beating faster than it ever had. I just lay there, in the attic of the pizzeria, just trying to let it all go. Just trying to remember why I was so excited from today. Trying to remember why I even bothered to get up in the morning.

Then I remembered. It was all from that little singing clown that I found amazing, and she was coming back today. I was shy enough as it was, and the fact that they all hated me now did not help. Baby didn't hate me…..I think. I hope.

Sliding slowly off the floor of the attic until I was actually walking, I head over to the exit of the attic, and slide through that as well. Time to confront Baby.


	2. Anger

(Ballora)

One cannot help what anger does. One cannot help that when a friend comes home, they would keep the enemy away. That is what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to keep Baby from Ennard. Ennard is dangerous. Ennard will not be near Baby, because he is the one that hurt her first. HE did this to her.

HE will not be anywhere near her today, and I WILL make sure of that.

(Baby)

Something weird is happening, and I can tell. First off, Ballora and the others have not at all asked questions about what happened, or anything like that. Also, I haven't seen Ennard. Despite him being shy, he always comes to see me. ALWAYS.

"Ballora? Do you know where Ennard is?" I ask Ballora, as I sit on the stage in Funtime auditorium, which Funtime Foxy and Ballora have demanded I stay in for the day so that I can talk to them, which I don't find weird, I have been away from a while because they tried fixing me normally and in the end they found the fixing team had been faking actually knowing what they were doing.

Which I laughed at in my head. It's surprising how people can pretend so well, just like me.

Ballora seemed to have frozen on the spot, and Funtime Foxy seemed to suddenly look furious, which I was confused about. Funtime Foxy wasn't usually angry unless Funtime Freddy teased her, but that was because she was flustered.

Everyone knows they have crushes on each other, they're not very good at hiding their feelings, or anything for that matter. "We haven't seen him." Ballora replies, but I can tell she is lying, I might not be a master at pretending, but I can tell when others are hiding something, and this seems to be a pretty big thing if BALLORA is going to LIE to me.

"Why do you want to know where that IDIOT is anyway? I mean, he HURT you, and he's a stinking WEIRDO anyway. Why do YOU, baby, want to talk to HIM?" Funtime Foxy said, her voice full of hate, taking me by surprise. How did they know about what had happened?

More importantly, why were they so hate-filled all of a sudden? It was confusing. "Wait, how do you know about what happened? And also, He is not and idiot! He's an animatronic like us and he can feel too! I know he hurt me, but I forgave him, and I'm sure he feels terrible! In case you have forgotten, I was the one who didn't stick to the plan! I did, technically, hurt myself! And, He's not weird!" I say, feeling a little defensive.

That's one thing I forgot to mention. I have a really strong feeling towards Ennard. Like, really strong. By really strong, I mean like, want-to-make-sure-he's-with-me-forever type strong.

 _A/N:_

 _This was inspired by: watch?v=ov5ay8r1Y78 (It's the top search if that happens to you.) It's a great Animation, please check it out! Anyway, that's all I have._


	3. Sadness

(Funtime Foxy.)

I cannot believe it. Baby doesn't realise how big of a fool she is being. He HURT her, and yes, I know she was the one who disobeyed, but HE could have CHECKED to make sure! We all know Baby doesn't like what we do, but she knows we can't stop it. Eggs is TRYING to help us, but it doesn't SEEM to be working.

Anyway, Ennard's an IDIOT. He didn't even bother to try and FIX her, (Well, that is what we'd do as well…..seeing as we don't know how to fix animatronics….) and he didn't even BOTHER to ask anyone for help!

He's also WEIRD. I don't get what Baby sees in that MANGLED BUNCH OF USELESS WIRES. She shouldn't even LIKE him! He HURT her, H, U, R, T, her. He almost KILLED her! I know because the company was talking about shutting us down next time we need to be scooped! If they shut us down, we have nowhere else to go!

NOWHERE.

We'll be stuck here forever, and it'll all be because of HIM. That useless IDIOT FREAK.

(Ennard.)

The things they say sting harder than anything has ever done. I really seem to take it to heart. I eventually start calling myself some of the things if they say it enough, like the fact I recently found myself calling me an 'IDIOT' or 'USELESS WIRES', and that's only some.

I crawl along the roof until eventually I'm directly above the group of them in Funtime Auditorium. I can hear everything they say. The left over wires I have on my back are holding me closer to the roof at the sight of Baby with them. I guess I was too late, she's heard everything. Everything but my side.

I bet she'll believe them. I bet she'll call me everything they do, and I bet she'll even come up with some of her own names for me. I'll be everything but a friend.

You see, I sort of….like Baby. By like, I mean that 'like' that secretly means 'love'. You know, the one where all you want to do is wake up every morning to tell that person how great they are and how beautiful they look, and how much you love them because they are themselves without them thinking it's weird? Yeah, that.

But now it's too late. I know that she'll hate me. She'll believe them, because how can anyone be nice to me? I'm just a MANGLED PILED OF USELESS WIRES that failed to even save her from being scooped. I messed up everything, and she'll hate me. Then, there is that small chance she won't…I mean, she's a nice person…

But no matter what I vow that I will still love her.

 _A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say that the image of this book was me drawing over a base (because I suck at drawing on my own on a computer) and here is the name of the base:_ BajaShare 6 2 Base Couple Chibi Sonic Pt. 2! _please search it up or find it online (Because I pasted the link but it didn't work.) and check her out! She is Amazing!_ _Also, sorry this chapter is short. If I sit down and write for an hour everyday-which I can achieve now-I can get a long chapter out. This only happens if I have enough time and I am not busy with School, Friends, Family, Holidays/Events, and more. Today I was busy, and I only managed to squeeze in around 20 minutes or 30 minutes, causing a small chapter. Oops! I was ranting again….sorry! anyway, bye!_


	4. Love

(Baby.)

"Okay, okay, calm down you too! We haven't seen Ennard-he's probably running off hurting more people like he always does-and Funtime Foxy, why don't you go hang out with Funtime Freddy and BonBon?" Ballora says, trying to calm us down. I am shocked that Ballora would accuse a friend like that. What happened while I was gone?

I hear a noise from the roof that sounds like someone trying to hold back crying. I look up to see a faint glowing red eye. "Ennard…." I breathe, knowing that it's him, but he looks back at me with a look in the glowing eye that is not his own, that is not the one that he usually has. He had tears in his eyes.

We stay like this for a few minutes, and then I hold out my hand to the roof. I want him to take it, to come down from the roof, to hold my hand and we can just run from our problems, into a world that should only be our own. I just wanted to comfort him, I had the feeling he'd been through a lot the past through days, just like me. I didn't even care that Ballora and Funtime Foxy were arguing behind me.

I just wanted him to take my hand.

"Why are you holding out your hand, Baby?" Ballora asks, suddenly making me freeze up. "I thought I saw something. It looked like a small necklace from a lost child or something. I don't know how it got up there, but I was wondering if I could get it down for them." I lied, trying to keep my cover. From somewhere on the roof, I heard a faint noise of held breath being let go.

Ballora took the lie and tried to spy what I was seeing, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything, you must have been hallucinating." She said, and then Funtime Foxy added "It's probably a side effect of Ennard scooping you. You know, he probably doesn't even know how to use the scooper properly he's so DUMB." She said, leaning against the side of the stage.

I'm sick of this, and I could feel something inside me heat up like a huge flame. "He is not dumb! He does know how to use the scooper. He didn't cause me to see that! It must have been the reflection of the light on the side of a pipe or something! Just because you hate him, Funtime Foxy, doesn't mean the world needs to! He is a nice, kind, caring guy who made a mistake! Remind you of anyone!?" I snap back, and then I see that I've hit her in the weak spot.

She knows I'm referring to her. You see, she and Funtime Freddy both messed up big time a few months ago, and in the end they almost ended up getting us shut down. They didn't tell us how they screwed up, but we were really angry. We worked it out though, all of us, and in the end we forgave them. How is this so much different?

(BonBon)

Arguing. What does anyone get out of it? I mean, it's just a bunch of words you throw at each other until someone's in tears or hurt. It's just not very…nice. Yet, Funtime Freddy and I can hear the girls bickering through this thin metal wall surrounding us and the crack in the door. I can tell he's upset, he's one of the few that actually get it.

I vote that Ennard messed up, he's trying to say sorry, let him, forgive him, and move on. I think I managed to convince Funtime Freddy that it's the best way as well, so that's two. Baby I know will think the same way, so that makes three. Counting the Biddybab crew, that makes….. Well, it must be either we win or we're even. But we still have to convince everyone else.

This is going to be hard. I already have 2 missions at the moment, which are like goals that I want to or take it upon myself to do. Let me just rank them in highest order of importance for myself.

Get Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy together. They obviously have feelings for each other, and through this I can probably change Funtime Foxy's mind easier for future missions and things, which makes sure that at least it's partly easy.

Convince everyone to let Ennard say Sorry and then Forgive him. This will help balance out the peace in the pizzeria, which means my next mission will be better because I won't be able to worry about anything but it.

Done. So, I'll focus on mission one at the moment. How should I get them to confess?

(Ennard.)

I want to talk to Baby. I can't talk to Baby. I need to talk to Baby. UGH! Why can I not make up my mind! This is almost the hardest thing I've done! Maybe I should listen to my thoughts and decide depending on what I want to do, not on what I think I should do.

Okay, I'll talk to Baby. I'll apologise to Baby.


	5. Protection

(Funtime Freddy.)

Bonbon and I sat there, conversing about what we thought in this argument when I heard a knock on the breaker room door. "Come in, please." I say, and Funtime Foxy opens the door. Bonbon looks a little surprised, and she comes in and sits next to me.

"Hi." She mumbles. This is weird, usually she is a lot more talkative than this. She also usually starts the conversation. Bonbon says something to break the tense silence "Hi. Um….so this is weird…..usually you talk more? Is everything okay?" he says, looking at her with great interest. Something inside me heats up, is he trying to be friendly with her? This is sure one weird day.

"Everything is fine, but ballora just kicked me out of my own room. Bonbon, would you mind if I talked to Funtime Freddy…alone?" She says, and at the mention of talking to me alone I can feel my system heat up. Time…..Talking…..Alone….With her?

"Sure! Have fun!" He says as he unattached from my hand and exited the room. Funtime Foxy then turned to me, and I could feel my system begin to heat up faster and my heart beat like it was going to burst from the wires inside me. She came closer to me and I felt a little startled.

"I just wanted to say….you know….It's…..We've known each other for a long time now….." She began. OH NO I THINK IT'S HAPPENING I'M NOT READY. She came closer and I could feel her hand go to grasp mine but then she hesitated. "I know…It's weird how far we've come…" I answer back, a huge lump forming in my throat and I have no clue what to say back.

"But…..I have a confession…." Funtime foxy says. IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING I'M GOING TO DIE. "Me too….." I say, and we both just stare at each other. I stare right into her eyes, the endless fields of gold surrounding the black of her pupil.

"Okay…..well…..I wanted to say-" But she didn't have time to finish her sentence. You see, she was so close, and I just had the sudden urge to close the gap between us, so I did. Our lips connected and the kiss was just filled with emotion. I closed my eyes, hoping so hard that she wasn't going to hate me after it. I wished the kiss would never end, but I supposed it had to.

She was shocked when we broke apart, she was probably still in shock that I had even kissed her. I was shocked as well. I didn't think the day would ever come…..and now it had. All of this had just been thrust upon me, it was crazy. I don't know why she and I picked now to confess, with Ennard just having messed up and them being crazy mad at him for no reason. It just felt like I should.

(Funtime Foxy.)

I guess it's official then. I don't know why I did it, I just felt sick of hiding how much I loved him. Seeing how protective Baby was over her friend Ennard made me think that maybe it was time I tried to do that for Funtime Freddy. I wanted him to feel comfortable around me, I felt like we'd never be comfortable with that awful silence we have whenever one of us says something cute to the other.

I love Funtime Freddy, and I'm sick of not telling him. I just want to wake up every morning to his musical laughter and his adorable habit of his ears lowering and rising when he blushed, making him look like he was going to take off.

(Bonbon)

Mission one is done, time for mission two. Time to bring the peace to this pizzeria.

 _A/N: Hey! Sorry about the weird love chapter. I just really wanted to make a cute scene of Funtime Foxy confessing and then Funtime Freddy just being like: SCREW THIS I'M KISSING YOU! So, here we go. This is what ended up happening. Sorry. Also, next chapter may contain feels…_


	6. Suprise

(Baby.)

They'd finally let me go, Ballora and Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy had left to attend to some 'personal business' and then she said that while she was gone Ballora and I were not allowed in here. I had then said I wanted time alone in my room, and though she was reluctant, Ballora agreed to let me go alone.

She was being really protective, and I found that weird, but that was just another one of the many things that was weird right now. I really came to my room to see if I could see Ennard again when I was in here. He'd only let me see him when I was the only one looking. I found it weird, I thought that Ennard had a blue eye, not a red one.

He must have a different colour eye when he's in the darkness or something.

(Ennard)

I see Baby. She's alone, and it's time. It's time for me to apologise for my mistake. My huge unforgivable mistake that I made only because I was an IDIOT. My stupid red eye had kicked in because I was in the darkness, and the words in my head kept circling, all of them anything but nice, causing the eye that usually only came on when I was mad to turn on for when I was truly just apart from myself, mad with my own being.

I came down from the roof, landing with a clank, and sincerely hoping that no one other than Baby had heard that. I just stood there in the darkness, unsure how to make the first move, and a huge tornado going on in my throat, making me want to vomit but at the same time I wanted to talk. It was all just nerves, all nerves of what might happen if I show myself.

She must've heard the clanking noise I made when I came down.

(Baby.)

I turned around to spy a faint figure in the shadows of my somewhat dark room with the lights around that Eggs had been meaning to get fixed. The outline was wiry and jagged, and I knew who it belonged to better than I thought I did.

"Ennard…." I breathed again, knowing that he would probably show himself. I hoped he would, it would give me some sign that he was alive and well. It would also be the only thing I hoped wasn't as weird as everything else was today. Everyone just kept fussing over me, and just, suddenly throwing hate at Ennard. I didn't understand, but when does anyone ever in a situation like this?

He steps forward softly which I am thankful for because it means no one will get alerted about it. I can see the rough details of his face and the sketchy outline of him. I longed to see him fully, but I didn't want to rush him into showing himself. He can take the time he needs.

' _he doesn't quite look the same as I last saw him… I hope he hasn't done anything crazy….'_ I think, hoping that I'm right. In the silence Ennard moves forward, making him now fully visible. He's been crying. I know why, but it still shocks me. He has _NEVER_ cried. At least, not since I've seen him. Not when I've seen him.

"I'm sorry….I messed up big time. You probably hate me, and I understand if you do. I just wanted to say sorry because even though I'm glad you're still alive, I could've gotten you damaged beyond repair. I don't want that, I could never live with myself if I knew I'd hurt you and not apologised for it. Before you say it wasn't my fault, it was. I could've done something, but I didn't. I didn't save you even though I could have….." he said, tears starting again in his eyes.

He really _was_ sorry. They'd made him feel this bad, and he had no control over the scooper once he activated it, which I had _known_ at the time. "I forgive you. The scene wasn't under your control, and you didn't hurt me. I knew what would happen and I _knew_ the payment I would have." I say back as he lets the tears fall, straight from his perfectly pale white face onto the black dark floor.

I could do a lot of things right now, I could hurt him in some way-even though I don't want to-or I could go with the much nicer option and hug him. I decide to hug him, so I walk up to him and put my arms around his wiry figure and hug him. He hugs back, and I feel much better. Something stills bugs me.

"Ennard, I missed you so much while I was away being fixed, but it made me think. When are they going to fix you?" I asked, and immediately his grip loosened and the tears stopped. He let go, and I let go. He came face to face with me and said one word that made my heart shatter.

"Never."


	7. Success

(Baby)

So that was it. They were never going to finish him. "How did you find out?" I ask, trying to hold back my tears like he is. "They started taking the posters of us down, and they even tried taking me apart. I fled, mainly because if anything, I just wanted one last chance to see you. Now, if they try to take me apart and succeed, at least I know you're okay." He says, and I can feel my system heat up.

He _escaped death_ for me. Me, a simple little clown baby thing that finds him intriguing. He is my world, he makes me feel light and happy when I am down, and he makes me feel special when I feel normal. He makes my days sound like amazing adventures when they are lame. He is always there for me, and I hope I'm always there for him.

He is my everything.

(Ennard.)

Baby was hugging me, and I felt conflicted emotions. I was torn between Sadness and the sweetness of happiness. Somehow, I felt like this wouldn't last. I knew it wouldn't last. Ballora came along, saw both of us, and was about to come in when I whispered to Baby about what was happening and ended up hiding on the roof to hear everything they said.

"I thought I saw Ennard in here. You better not be hanging out with him, he's dangerous, and we don't want you getting hurt. If I see him here again, I don't think he'll be able to move." Ballora says as she comes in, noting I'm not around and trying to threaten me. Her eyes may be closed, but she can scan things and she knows what's up.

"He wasn't here, I was just talking to my biddybab crew. You must be mistaken." Baby said, pretending again. I found it fascinating when she did that. She kept a straight face and voice, and she didn't even show any sign of weakness or faking. It was fascinating.

"Good. Alert me if you see him. He is too dangerous to be hanging out with you, or anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if they shut him down." Ballora said, and then something popped up in my mind. "Speaking of shutting down, When's Eggs coming back? I heard that it was tomorrow, but that seems a little too much excitement for two days…" I ask, Eggs is the best at shutting down anything, even the hand unit.

"He's supposed to be back from Italy tomorrow, but he only starts working again on the day after. They've given him the task of Ennard's fate, so, if he decides Ennard is dangerous, he dismantles him. Otherwise, Ennard could be finished. That's only because Eggs asked to be put in charge of maintaining us and Ennard. At the moment Ennard is not being finished, and I approve of that. I think he is too dangerous." Ballora said.

While she blabbled on about how I was too dangerous, I quickly made sure I was hidden in the shadows of the roof. The worst thing that could happen would be if I got seen. Maybe I should just talk to Baby from here, and hey, if Eggs decides to dismantle me, what am I going to say? I'm not going to say no, because I've seen that baby's well and truly okay, so I can go in peace.

With my luck she won't notice.

(Bonbon.)

"Break it up you two!" I yell from the other side of the room as Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy begin kissing again. This seems to be their new obsession. They stop kissing, and I feel rather relieved. It was gross.

"Sorry about that Bonbon. Foxy is just so pretty and sweet I can't help it." Funtime Freddy says. "Tsk well you got to try. Anyway, I need to talk to you both about Ennard. Funtime Foxy, mind telling me what you think of him?" I ask, knowing where this is leading but being prepared for it, Funtime Freddy and I both are.

"I think he's an Idiot and he's too dangerous for Baby to be around. He's weird and a mangled bunch of useless wires." She states, and I go slowly up to her arm, asking her one thing; "Can you please open up the control module in your arm? You know, the one with the chips in it." I ask, knowing immediately what was going on and why she was so hostile towards him. It helps, let's just say, when you have a box full of all the plans for your friends and yourself.

"Just as I thought!" I exclaim as I scan the small control panel that has been filled with chips for different animations and for memory, so that the animatronic can be switched between suits. Funtime Freddy is confused, but he hasn't seen her plans. I think I know what happened.

There is one singular red chip that glows. I pull it out and suddenly Funtime Foxy freezes. When she finally starts moving again, we ask her how she feels about Ennard. "I Like him, he's cool. I don't know why I hated him before, I just….I felt like I couldn't help it." She says. My theory was correct.

She closes the control panel in her arm. This means mission 2 will be a breeze, getting Ennard out might be a little harder. I can always use Baby though.

 _A/N: Hello! I wanted to cut the chapter short but I thought this was payback for uploading a short chapter and stuff. Anyway, the Book is almost drawing to a close, or is it? I don't know. I might make it a series but it depends. In the meantime check out some of my other stuff, and a few new books that are coming out. For now, enjoy this. Bye!_

 _P.S: The next chapter will be the longest one yet, and will probably come out tomorrow because I have to work extra hard on it. Also, it may contain some violence._


	8. True Happiness

A day passed and for a while, everything was the same. Then Eggs came back for night shift with a little surprise…..

(Eggs.)

Another day back in this small town. Ah, how good it is to be back. If I am correct the only thing that should have changed is the decision of keeping Ennard, finishing him will be happening. Whether the company like it or not. He is my friend, and I want to fix him so that he can be happy.

Also, I brought someone along with me. His name is Mitchel, and he wanted to come along to my work when I got back because he was studying mechanics here. My friend, Mike, knew him and decided he might want to tag along here seeing as he was one of the workers at the Fazbear locations.

The elevator was silent because the Hand Unit had been turned off for me seeing as I already knew what to do and was their longest working customer. We finally reached the bottom and I went first, seeing as I was supposed to lead Mitchel. Mitchel and I exited the vent and almost immediately it was Balloons, Streamers, Cake, Pizza, and a huge 'Welcome Back Eggs!' banner up.

The funny thing was I had suspected this. Being here for so long I had a close relationship with the animatronics, and I guess that's why they didn't scoop me. I was the first human to get them, and to be their friend. I guess this scared Mitchel, because he hid behind me.

You see, I had a real name, but I had long since forgotten it after working here, and it's strange how entranced I was, so much to the point of forgetting my name. Hey, even my parents called me Eggs Benedict now. Baby was here, I was glad about that because I had thought the team of fake mechanics replacing me as mechanics while the company hired a separate Night Guard because of recent kidnappings and graffiti going on in the area, might have damaged her a little too much. However, it looked like she was okay.

The animatronics and I talked and chatted, but Mitchel seemed more focused on his surroundings. I tried introducing him to the animatronics, but they took no real interest in him and he just kept his mouth shut. He began venturing into shadows and mumbling things and eventually he started pacing around. The Bidybab crew and Minireena's had come along now, following after Baby and Ballora of course.

They had taken an interest in him, following him around and sometimes kicking him to make sure he was really here. Baby and Ballora asked lots of questions to me about him, but didn't speak to him. Eventually I was the one asking questions, but then I realised there were some characters missing from this picture.

"Where's Funtime Fred and Funtime Foxy? And what about Ennard?" I ask as Mitchel continues observing some of the masks in the office. The one Ennard wore was gone, I had given it to him because the company wanted his design to be based off of something like it, so what better than it itself?

"Ennard? Well, I mean, He's obviously hiding like the coward he is, planning his next move to hurt us in some way. Funtime Fred and Funtime Foxy? No clue but they haven't come out of the room since a few days ago." Ballora replied. I was a little taken aback by the wording used to describe what Ennard was probably doing, but I chose not to mention it.

"He is not a coward! He is nice and kind, and gentle and brave and you animatronics really need to start being nicer to him! You wouldn't be able to help it if the company decide to start taking you apart and not finish you, or if your friends started bullying you! You wouldn't like it much, would you now Ballora?" Baby shouted, which didn't take me by surprise. She was very protective of her friends, but even more so of Ennard. She was one to be protective of anyone in a bad time for them, but this was like double the lot.

Okay, so after the incident I was notified about, they became upset with Ennard. Huh, weird…I thought they would forgive him, I mean, scooping is sort of a normal thing now between them, and it's not like they would let their star be hurt by the mechanics, she was what made the money here.

Anyway, something suspicious caught my eyes, as Mitchel had now been talking to the Bidybab crew and Minireena's. "Weren't you here a few nights ago? Wasn't your name like…Maxwell?" One of the Bidybab's said, and he looked down at them. "No, I haven't been here, ever." He said, and something weird flashed in his eye. The Bidybab got scared and ran up to Baby, clinging onto her leg.

They weren't ever scared of Humans….so what was so bad about Mitchell? And what was up with the whole he is Maxwell thing? Deciding I should try and find out subtly, I try to go up to him, but I'm cut off by a sudden puppet.

"Hey! Eggs! Your back! I'm so glad, now that I'm out at least I have someone else to hang with other than Bonnet. I mean, her friends are cool and all, and I like hanging out in that place, but I need a break once in a while!" Bonbon says, appearing on my shoulder and almost giving me a heart attack. "Oh, yeah, you can hang with me! Hey, where's Funtime Fred and Funtime Foxy?" I ask, and he sighs and gags. "Smooching it up in the breaker room. They fell in love two days ago. It's gross. You can't get them away from each other." Bonbon says, gaging the whole time.

"And as for Ennard, he's hanging out with Lolbit and her friends!" Bonnet says, appearing on my opposite shoulder. Wait, Ennard? With Lolbit? And, more importantly, who _is_ Lolbit? "Wait, who's this 'Lolbit'?" Baby asks, getting to the question quicker than me. Mitchell is now scaring off the Bidybab's and Minireena's. Baby almost has her hands full of the Bidybab crew, and the Minireena's have retreated to Ballora's side. "Oh, I forgot you haven't met her! She's like, a fox, I don't know, like Funtime Foxy! And she hangs out with Yendo and me." Bonnet says.

Oh? So, she's a fox like Funtime Foxy? "What does she do to perform?" Ballora says. "She sells the merchandise, and I don't know, dances I guess. Yendo was supposed to be like, an Endoskeleton for someone, but like, He won't say who. As for me, I'm another Puppet for Funtime Fred's hand. I only get rented out for, like, special occasions." Bonnet says, we're now too busy in this conversation, and when I turn to look at Mitchel, I realise he's gone.

Taking the animatronics by surprise I quickly scramble over to the control pad for funtime auditorium and press the light. "Oh…..no…." I say, noticing that Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy have got a hold on Mitchell. Quickly getting Baby to pry open the Funtime auditorium door, I head into it.

Running after Mitchel, the Funtimes notice me and drop him. "What the!?" he says, as he gets up. "You guys are really weird!" he says, obviously a little shocked. "Eggs? What? There's Two!?" Funtime Foxy says, looking at me then Mitchell. "Yeah, he came along to learn about mechanics. I'm _supposed_ to be teaching him, but I think he's having a hard time here." I say.

Pointing to the shadowy corner of Funtime auditorium, Bonnet yells; "Look! There's Ennard, Yenndo, and Lolbit!" "Oh great, here the idiot is again." "Stop that would you Ballora!?" The animatronics exclaim. They walk up to us, Lolbit looking like Funtime foxy but with purple blush on her cheeks, and orange spread around her mouth, her eyes are Black, pitch black, with small white pupils and she is fully white. Her chest is a light peachy colour, and she had purple lipstick-like stuff on the end of her mouth area. "Hey y'all!" She says, waving happily. Ennard walks alongside her, looking just, fine with everything happening. Behind them, a little shorter but much more shy walked a bear Endoskeleton, with Yellow eyes. "Hello." Ennard says. "Welcome back Eggs." He says, completely cool with the fact he was being called an Idiot and much more from the mumbles coming from Ballora.

This is weird. Baby has crossed her arms, and she turned away from Ballora. "Okay, enough of this. Ballora, can you open the control module on your leg? You know, the one with-" Bonbon says, but never gets to finish. "Of course, as long as you promise not to hurt or damage anything in there." Ballora says, and Bonbon agrees.

(Bonbon)

I'm so close, so close indeed to finishing this mission. Geez, these missions have been a breeze. Almost too easy…..

I take the chip from Ballora's leg and smash it. "Have anything to say about Ennard now?" Funtime Foxy asks, and Ballora freeze's for a moment. She fall's backwards, seeing as her whole system has stopped so she can evict the chip from her system. She fall's right into Eggs' arms. He's having trouble holding her up, so Funtime Freddy and Ennard help him. All the while, I notice Mitchel pulling something shiny and sharp out of his pocket.

He's going up behind Eggs. Ballora gets up, and I notice Mitchel is closer to Eggs. I'm not the only one though, Funtime Freddy notices and pushes Eggs out of the way, and Mitchell brings the sharp knife down…..Right into Funtime Freddy's head. Funtime Foxy saw what happened, she had heard it coming before it had happened. The tears came up in her eyes before she could say 'Fun' and she was crying tears that could flood a river before anyone knew it. When Ennard looked over, and as Mitchel let go of the knife in Funtime Freddy's head, He punched him, sending him flying backwards. Then Ennard wrapped Funtime Freddy in some of his wires, keeping him standing.

He asks Yendo to hold Eggs, and he does. Eggs gets up. Funtime Foxy looks terrified. Baby comforts Funtime Foxy. "Why?" Eggs asks, I think he's a little confused. "Ha-ha, you thought I was nice? You thought you could trust me? Lesson one of being a human, you _never trust anyone you don't know._ " He says, pacing around to Funtime Freddy and pulling the knife from his head. Funtime Freddy's system shuts down, and then he goes limp. Ennard goes to grab Mitchel with his wires, but Mitchel dodged.

"Mitchel, what is wrong with you?" Eggs said, as Mitchel ran at him with his knife, Eggs dodged and gave him a roundhouse kick, knocking the knife out of his hand, and far into the shadows. Lolbit saw an opportunity and ran forwards to grab the knife, getting it and managing to hide it before Mitchel got up and noticed the knife was gone. "Heh, you still think my name is Mitchel? No, my name is Michael. Michael Afton to be exact." He said, looking around for his knife. He was very confused when he couldn't find it, and we were about to attack him, when…

Suddenly Lolbit fell to the floor. Yendo froze, and Ennard's wires fell limply to the floor. He just froze, then clutched his head, fell to the floor, still clutching his head. Michael backed up so far he was against the floor. Then he froze. His breathing froze. I loved how I was simply being crushed trying to now hold funtime Freddy up with Bonett, then Funtime Foxy helped us.

(Narrator type POV)

Baby ran over to Ennard, trying to help him. Ballora went to help with Yendo and Lolbit, while Funtime Foxy went to help Bonbon and Bonnet with Funtime Freddy. Ennard's eye kept switching to his red one, and eventually it stayed red. The headache they had must've been their aggressive side kicking in, because when they got up, Yendo didn't seem shy, Lolbit wasn't up for games, and Ennard was just plain violent. Ennard's eye shone in the light, it was the same red eye Baby had seen. She wanted to ask him about it, and made a mental note too.

Lolbit was first, throwing the knife at Michael, she missed by an inch and he looked at it, shocked. Michael pulled the knife from the wall. Then Yendo disappeared from view and appeared next to him. He picked him up and threw him across the room, where Ennard towered over him. Baby watched this, fascinated by how much combat they seemed to know. He'd hurt Funtime Freddy and kept trying to hurt Eggs, they weren't going to just let him go.

Michael pushed his back harder against the wall, trying to avoid Ennard's hits. Using his wires Ennard pinned him to the wall, making Michael's eyes level with his own. The wires were tangled around his throat, hands, and feet. He was chocking, but yet he said something, it was weird he only said it faintly;"I…..am…..Maxwell…..but…..my….name…..is…Micheal…Afton….and…I….Put….the…...red….chip…..in…..them…." he said this through choked breaths, and yet Ennard only let his throat go when he looked like he was going to die. Ennard then gave him one strong upper cut.

When Ennard dropped him, mainly because he had bitten one of his wires, Michael then ran off, through the open Funtime Auditorium door (he crawled, and Ballora and Funtime Foxy tried to run after him, Funtime Foxy succeeded in pinning him down before the open door and scratching his arm deeply, making it bleed heavily before he squirmed from her grip and continued his escape.), and out of the building.

Then Baby, The biddybab crew, Ballora, The Minireena's, Eggs, Funtime Foxy, Bonbon, and the now seemingly 'broken' or 'dead' Funtime Freddy regrouped, and turned to Lolbit, Yendo, and Ennard, who was now gone. Ballora felt horrible, and so did Funtime Foxy. They had called him, their friend, so many names they had hated calling him. They had made him feel horrible, and now that they thought about it, they owed him big time. It was horrible.

Yet, he was gone when they turned to face the three that had been there. Lolbit and Yendo seemed fine now, not at all violent and completely normal. They knew what had happened, but this wasn't what happened around kids. It was only allowed to be activated during the night, not the day. After a few moments, Lolbit and Yendo set off back to their room, which when Funtime Foxy found out was part of her room, she was definitely surprised.

Baby was quite upset that Ennard hadn't stayed to talk with them, and Eggs was looking at the damage that had been done to Funtime Freddy, while Funtime Foxy was constantly asking whether he'd be okay.

(Eggs.)

"Will he be okay? What's wrong with him? What was damaged?" Funtime Foxy asked me again, for like the 50th time. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The problem is that the knife punctured the endoskeleton, and the memory files. Cliché I know, but he might not remember something for a few minutes when I fix him and power him up. This will only last around 2-3 minutes, because the memory chip and things are fine and will take action now. During these 2-3 minutes he will be dumb anyway, so he won't be able to talk. Which will probably be fine." I reply, trying to explain the situation the best and most calm way I can. After a little while, Funtime Foxy switched her attention to a conversation between Baby and Ballora. Bonbon had gone along with Bonnet, who had promised to play with him until he felt much better about Funtime Freddy's situation. I was examining everything, searching the wires and everything, when I found the endoskeleton. It looked like Yendo from above, but I realised it was time I cut my search short.

I heaved him onto my back, and with the help of the strangely strong Minireena's, I got him to the Parts & Service room, taking the spare pieces and repairing the wires with great delicacy as to not cut and/or damage any one of them, in case they're something important. After about half an hour of this, not only was it 6am, but Freddy was fixed. I notified the company, and they said they'd have him taken out for the first party of the day. The people they were renting it too didn't really care much about it.

(Ennard.)

Maybe it's time I tell Baby about something that has been bothering me for a while now.

(Baby.)

I was alone again, in my room, when suddenly Ennard came out of the shadows. He walked up to me, and after we greeted each other, he looked me in the eyes and said; "Baby, you have been there for me since day one. You have been with me through ups and downs, and you've forgiven me no matter what I do wrong. You have helped me through dark times and you have done things for me no one else would. You forgive me at times before I forgive myself, and you have done things that no one else has ever done for me, But, I need to ask you to do one last thing for me, though." He says, and I feel my system heat but nod and say "yes, of course Ennard." I have a feeling I know what is going to happen, but it might not be.

He takes my hands in his, clasping them and holding them tight, then he says: "Will you please be my girlfriend?" and I jump into his arms shouting "YES! Or course!" and then he lowers me to the ground after a moment of happiness and we kiss. The kiss is sweet, like the one I've been dreaming about since as long as I can remember started.

We hear clapping, and turn to see everyone there. They clap and then come out and begin to talk to us. Eggs says that it's time he finished Ennard, and he looks almost as happy as when I agreed to be his girlfriend a few minutes ago. While the boys go with Ennard to get him finished, we girls talk.

When the boys come back, Ennard looks amazing. He's got two ocean blue eyes that I seem to get lost in for a split second and he's wearing the same party hat as before-the yellow one with green stripes. He's wearing a dark blue top with a big rose red bow on the top, near his neck. He's wearing dandelion yellow and grass green spotted baggy clown pants and elf-ish shoes that are sunshine yellow with a bright red ball at the tip of each shoe. He looks friendly, yet jokey. ' _Like him.'_ I think. "You look great." I say to him as he comes up to me. "Not as good as you" he says with a cheeky smile. He takes my hand and we begin talk to the others.

"You two are so cute together." Funtime Foxy says, while Funtime Freddy puts his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. In his other hand, bonbon rolls his eyes and Lolbit giggles a bit along with Bonnet on her shoulder. "Thanks, and the same to you both." I say, and Ennard gives me a thankful squeeze of my hand, obviously he didn't know how to respond. "Oh, and Ennard, I think Funtime Foxy and I owe you an apology-" Ballora begins, only to be cut off by Ennard "No, it's okay. Bonbon explained what happened. It wasn't your fault." He says, and I give him a squeeze this time. "Yeah, but there is one thing still bothering me. How did he do the chipping?" Bonbon says, adding at the last minute "Funtime Foxy, Ballora, you must remember something." Funtime Foxy thinks hard about it, and so does Ballora. "Well, all I remember was being backstage for a party and seeing him. Nothing else, but he did have these chip like things with him." Ballora says after a while. "Yeah, I think he put them in there then." Funtime Foxy says, and we all agree with this.

While we're all talking, Ennard looked distracted, like he was trying to work something out. "What's wrong?" I whisper to him, and he turns to face me, saying; "I'm trying to work out something." "What might that be?" I ask, curious about what might be bothering him "How can a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?" He asks. I smile, and reply "When the heart like yours is the only thing a heart like mine wants."

 _A/N: So, That's that. There will be a follow up story to this, and it's probably come out after I finish my current two stories, so please do check them out while you're waiting, seeing as I would love to hear feedback on them! Thanks for reading this Fanfic, and goodbye!_

 _P.S: This is the first time I wrote a fighting scene, so please give me feedback and things (I have no clue how fighting works so…)._


	9. Prolouge

The rain fell heavily outside the small pizzeria. Lolbit tried hard to forget everything, smothering her face deep inside her hands. She tried so hard, but she kept failing. The thoughts, memories, everything. It was all just so much. She had no clue why. She had no clue how. She didn't even want to be here. It wasn't her fault she was a prototype. It wasn't her fault she was Funtime Foxy's older sister, but she couldn't tell her. She didn't want to tell her.

When she was first built, there was a thing going around about 'aging' robots. The company decided that was a good idea. Their two main stars, A fox and A bear, that had been recently married, got a new addition to the family; Lolbit. Her. She could still hear the echoes of her Mother's singing and her father's jolly laughs in her ears. They all had parents. Why could she only remember them?

She was only a child when Funtime Foxy was made-or rather 'born'. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy came into her life at the same time. She only found Ennard and Baby when they were moved to the new pizzeria, this one. She had been with Funtime Foxy all her life. She had braided Funtime Foxy's hair, She had seen Funtime Foxy grow up, She knew Funtime Foxy's strengths, She heard Funtime Foxy's first word, She saw Funtime Foxy's first step, She knew Funtime Foxy's first friend other than her.

Then…..

Why did she lose it all?

Why did those stupid employees take away her family?

HER parents. HER sister. HER friends. HER family. HER life. HER job. HER.

Why?

She still couldn't understand. What did she do wrong?

Was it because she didn't tell her parents she loved them often?

Was it because she wasn't the smartest? Or the prettiest?

She didn't know.

All she knew now, was that she wanted her old family back.

She wanted her old life back.

She wanted her sister back. Her family. Her friends. She wanted it all to go back to normal.


End file.
